


Locker Room Lust

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Locker Room, M/M, My First KevEdd - Freeform, My Old Work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Old Sum: Who says locker rooms are just for changing and showers? Also this story is for My friend who moved to another school. By the way, I still miss her. Rated M cause it's not for kids!Now: I still miss her, but I'm sure she's doing fine.





	Locker Room Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Old Top Note:  
> Characters:  
> Regular Kevin X Reverse Edd

_Hey who says locker rooms were only for changing and showers?_

* * *

 

 

 

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Kevin yelled as he slammed the swim team captain into the boys locker room wall. Lucky for them they were in there alone or Kevin would have to stop what he was about to do to the raven. The little fucker was a total tease and the redhead knew it.

Eddward simply smirks at the jock and leans in to say, "Oh, I don't have a problem Pumpkin, but you seem to." The raven purred into the gingers ear and gave it a short lick making the other shudder.

"S-shut up!" Kevin growled while pressing up against the thin raven haired athlete to keep him from escaping. "Just, shut up." He repeats, lowering his hands down to narrow hips that have been taunting him all day.

Eddward licks his lips sensually from the touch and grinds up against the jocks crouch eliciting a strangled groan. "If you want me to stop speaking... then make me." Edd whispers as his hand wander up gingers T-shirt, feeling up those toned abs that seemed to flex at his very touch. Oh how Eddward loved this feeling of control when he did this.

"You're really asking for it dork!" Kevin seethed, but there was no bit to it. He was already lost in lust, secretly urging the other to touch him just a bit lower and grind a bit harder. Man did he want it bad, but they were still in the in school and getting off now would cause them both a big risk; a risk he's willing to take. Not without teasing Eddward a bit though.

"Whatever is the matter, pumpkin?" Edd asked with a slight role of his hips into the jocks pelvis, which got him a small grunt, but it made the raven still feel a bit smug all the same. He the leans over and licks at the redheads lips, giving shallow nips to the soft flesh that had been on his mind all morning. "Kevin~!" Edd groans getting a bit lost himself and Kevin grins. 'Time to ruin the moment.'

"So you're feeling this too?" Kevin teased knowing that the swim team captain hated to be taunted and kept speaking. "But we can't do it here, you know that." He explained as he pushed away from the raven, while knowing how the other will react to being rejected.

Just like Kevin predicted. Edd sighed in frustration and pushed passed the ginger to walk over to the shower stales.

"Where ya goin' 'D'?" Kevin purred in satisfaction, then smirked as the raven flinched from his old nickname.

With an exasperated sigh of utter annoyance, Eddward turns to him with a fierce glare. "If you must know, I am simply going to take a shower. Now if you'll excuse me Pumpkin." He said in a sickly sweet tone and enters on of the stalled without locking or closing the door. Edd didn't care about that, what he cared about was the bulge in his black skinny jeans making itself know with each step he took.

He knew Kevin was playing him, but being rejected made him so frustrated. Signing he reaches for the nods and turns on the shower head. Sure they never did it in school before, but there is no way Kevin would want to stop beforehand. Mainly because they hadn't even done anything yet. "Ugh, why do these things keep accruing?" He thinks agitatedly.

Everything to Kevin was a game of dominance. Edd loved playing along, but today Edd didn't want to be competitive. He wanted to actually just get to the point without all the mind games, but Kevin thought differently. Plus Edd had been acting so needy so why didn't the redhead jump at the opportunity? 'Sometimes, Pumpkin can really be an idiot, but he's my idiot.' The raven sighs again and sits on the tiled floor away from the water so the heat in the air would surround him rather than engulf him in a wet and sweaty mess since his clothes are still one. Slowly he removes his jacket leaving on his read shirt. The shower would come later and the tiled walls were thick so no one could here anything. That is if they decide to walk into the room.

Shit, he forgot to close and lock the door. "Ah, fuck it." The swimmer whispers and pulls down his zipper and fishes out his fully hard member. He then gives it a light squeeze and groans at the sensitivity. Gosh it really didn't matter if any one from the football or swim team caught him. He'd make sure later that they kept there mouths shut, but right now he wanted release.

Licking his most lips in anticipation, Edd then decides to stroke himself this time, while lifting his hips to pull down his pants mid-thigh. "That's much better." He purrs as his other hand wandered between his legs to fondle his hairless ball sack and gives it a rough tug. Arching into the burning feeling the raven simply strokes himself faster, panting and moaning in abandon. He was so close too. Cock weeping bits of pre-cum, stomach recoiling into its-self with a tight boiling heat. His eyes were shut tightly waiting for the sweet bliss to send that aching feeling free.

However, it wasn't enough to really get off. He wanted more, no he needed more.

With that thought in mind he shifted the hand stroking his member to a stop and lifted his wet pre-cum covered fingers to his lips to lick it away. Then with those same fingers he reaches under his shirt to give a few rubs to one of his erect nipples and hard pinches. Gasping he switches to the next one, knowing for a fact that he was just teasing himself so he wouldn't cum too soon. That would be boring and unsatisfying. Yes, he needed to prolong the process in order to get himself utterly drunk from his orgasm once it hit. That's the best way to get off when he didn't have Kev-...

"And here I thought you were actually taking a shower." Kevin's voice broke throw his haze, but he keep toying with himself. He leans back heavily on the the tiled wall, while glancing at the door where the redhead was standing. Then the memory of them both pressed up together moments ago flashed in his lust filled mind. He whimpers pathetically before going back to stroking his painful hardon.

"Don't do that." Kevin chided as he walked into the large room like stall, locking the door before steepening towards the disheveled raven sitting on the floor pleasuring himself. The redhead smirks triumphantly, crouching down to Edd's level to meet his half lidded eyes. They were such a bright cyan blue glazed over in the throws of mindless lust.

"Kevin..." Eddward moaned lowly trying his best not to burst from how close the ginger was or how easy it would be to just kiss him and beg to be touched. No, he couldn't let himself do that, at least, not yet. This was all part of there little game. A game to see who cracked under the pressure. Played only to see the other at their weakest at the promise of release. A game where whoever surrendered first was the loser and the other was crowed king. However their game was different this time. Different meaning that one of them wasn't playing by the rules they'd silently set up, but at the moment both teens couldn't care less.

Eddward may not care, but he knows Kevin won't give in to his demands for physical contact without begging or force so he tries his best to ignore the ginger. However, Kevin sees right though the ravens plan and leans in to kiss his lovers jaw up to his left pierced ear. Whispering huskily he says, "You can't ignore me Edd." With that said Kevin sits down while pulling of Edd's pants, shoes and sock off in one swift motion. Growling lowly he then pulls the swimmer up onto his lap, gripping tightly on his firm ass cheeks and kisses him hard.

'Fuck!' Edd thinks. He felt sensitive all over, even the touches made him crave more and the rough treatment made unbearable. 'So much for trying to ignore him.' Kevin clearly had the upper-hand in this game of lust.

Breaking the kiss Edd try's to speak through harsh panting. "Kevin...more. I want more."

The redhead smirks. "Then beg for it Edd."

'Shit!' He knew Kevin would say that! Plus he hated begging. It made him sound like a bitch in heat and dirty talk wasn't his thing, because it made him weak at the knees. The jock sees him hesitate a bit and decides to go with another tactic. Using one of his hands he shoves his index finger into the small hole between supple cheeks. This action got him a throaty moan of his name as Edd pushed back on his finger. Edd's lips were parted as his panting breath became faster. Kevin's breathing also becomes ragged as well, while watching the raven ride his finger with needy mewls. They were music to his ears, but he's couldn't wait too long. He was to hard and more then ready to take the raven, but he really wanted to hear him beg for release even if it meant neglecting his own.

"Come Edd, you know what I want you to say." He teased and added a second finger and pushed in hard. The raven groans in a mix of pain and divine pleasure.

"Kevin, please~?!" The swimmer whines, thrusting down on the fingers.

"No, Edd. I told you to beg for it." The jock ordered as pulls down his sweatpants with his other hand to show the other teen how hard and ready he was. "All you have to do is beg and it's all yours 'D'." The raven whimpered at his words in anguish. He knows that he could easily push Kevin to the ground at take what he wants, being the schools second star athlete and all. However, even if he did take control he'd have to apologize later. Plus he wanted this so much; so very much. It was almost painful.

Eddward groans in defeat and says, "I want you Kevin, please take me. I love you."

Kevin smiles and he knows he's won. "Beg for it one more time babe, with more feeling." He demands huskily as he takes his fingers out to grind his erection against Edd's hole, holding the swimmer up with his now free hands. The sensation of Kevin's hard member scrapping against his flushed pink hole makes the raven arch into the jock, gripping his shoulders tightly. His minds getting even hazier and he really couldn't stop himself from grinding back. He starts to drool just a bit and Kevin licks it up greedily. "Kevin stop teasing me~!"

"Then beg for it again." The redhead repeats.

Edd whimpers again and wraps his arms around his lovers neck. "F-fine! I love you, Kevin. Please t-take me. I can't hold it anymore, just fuck me already~!" He whines out and Kevin does just that by pulling him down roughly onto his cock. He slides in without an ounce of trouble, groaning as the tight heat engulfs his privates all the way down until his balls reached the rim. "Gosh, 'D' you're so tight." The swimmer just gasps and pants in response as he try's to adjust to Kevin's size. "Augh, I-I think you're just getting bigger!"

"Is that a compliment, D?" Kevin snidely asks, thrusting upward, being rewarded with a half scream half moan. "I guess I found it?" He pants and thrust for that same spot and gets the same sound.

"Sh-shut up!" Edd screams out as his prostate was hit over and over again in almost rough manner. "Ugh h-harder Kevin!" The redhead didn't need to be told twice, so he pushes Edd down onto his back, spreading his legs wider as well. Then Kevin pulls back until the tip of his cock is almost out and snaps his hips back in roughly at a faster pace.

Edd try's his best to match his thrusts and they settled into an even pace. Both moving against each other harshly like wild animals in heat. There was no stopping them now. The heat pooling in each others veins and the pressure in their pelvises wanted release. They were so close and almost there. The swimmer and the jock just needed a bit more; a little push over the edge and then they'll be at the peak of bliss.

"K-Kevin!" Edd screams.

"I know D." Kevin groaned as starts jerking Edd off with one of his hands and begins to thrust even faster. The raven haired teen mewls at this, arching his back in an almost inhumanly way from the pleasure.

"Kevin... Ah Kevin!" He moans.

Kevin pushes his face into Eddward's neck and kisses up to his ear and breathlessly says, "Say it, 'D'. Say it while you come for me." These few words bring Edd over the edge.

"I-I love you Kevin~!" He screams at the top of his lungs and comes all over their chests and stomachs, going limp from the extreme high as his entrance contracted on all sides of the redheads member. Said teen thrusts a few more times until the tight heat of Edd's ass makes him come as well with a growl of the other teens name. He then also goes limp on top of the raven breathing heavily.

"That was..." Eddward tries, breathing just as heavily or struggling to since the jock was laying on top of him.

"Amazing?" Kevin finishes.

"Yeah, but could you do me favor?" Edd asks with a gasp.

"Sure."

"Would you mind getting off of me? You are cutting off my air supply." He gasps out and Kevin quickly rolls off of him also pulling out of the other teen as well. "Whoa, sorry D!"

"If I could hit you Pumpkin, I would give you such a thrashing you would never forget." He answers back without difficulty.

The jock laughs at the empty threat and pulls him over for a quick kiss.

"K-Kevin let go this instant!" Edd yells, blushing as he's tightly embraced by the jock.

"I love you too, 'D'."

The end

 

 


End file.
